matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Project (Episode 4.3)
Since the report saying that the missing key used to open the suitcase General was in Moriah Projects, Zion has worked to find in this neighborhood. The gang CrosseBones is the prime suspect, since they helped the machines try to find the bag several months ago that. Zion uncovered a cell active CrosseBones, and Tyndall name in order to submit the gang members and seeking information leading to the key stolen. I enter the building from the Crossbones, taking them by surprise and quickly eliminate opponents (it rhymes). On one body, I discovered a document that appears to be encoded. Tyndall said that the document is in a language unknown code, yet she tells me she knows a researcher in linguistics bluepill urban may be able to decipher. She told me to still be careful about my words before the teacher BluePill (always speaks, it is on my list of future Redpill). On the road, Crossbones revenge, my last attack I take ambush. I managed to get rid of it quickly and I continued toward the teacher's desk. Arrived on the scene, I brief the document. Professor Ho: H-Hello. Or ... Oui, Yes, it's always a pleasure to talk to another scientist. A coded message of Moriah ... Oh ... Say, I am a little, um, busy at the moment. Why not ask my wife? She ... um ... learned a lot of local jargon ... er ... watching my research. I am ... er ... busy. Yes, very busy. My wife can help you with a code as insignificant. I therefore give the document to the woman of the wimp. Professor's Wife: That's interesting ... What does my husband? Ho really? I think I'd better give him a hand then. Let me see that ... There are some similarities to a charset found in a manuscript in the shorthand of the seventeenth century found at Tortuga ... Hmm ... Or may be an alphabetical rotation ... Ah! This is an address. I wrote this note to you. It was a pretty obscure code, no wonder my husband has passed. Haha! It would be lost without me. On leaving, I thank Professor ironically for his "help". Professor Ho: no, please, do not mention it. I am very happy to help. No, no, do not put my name in your article for that. It was so easy to do for a researcher of my caliber. On leaving, Tyndall tell me that the address given is teeming with Crossbones and the key itself can be there. The surprise is no longer working at the scene, and I have to fight a long time before I could undo all Crossebones, the last one still standing wonder to stop. Salt Crossbones: Ok, let's talk dog. Just ... It's about what? Do not start a war against the Crossbones, Zion. A key? Not seen. But if you need more information, see our dear leader. Hatchet? You will find the address on the card. Will this card will not eat you, take it! After taking the card despite the refusal of my operation, Tyndall also warned me of danger. Tyndall: Be careful when you do deal with gang leaders exiled like Hatchet. Gangs have their own agendas, and will do everything to keep control over what they see as "their" neighborhoods. I entered the address given on the card. Ourania tells me she can see only one exiled. I find myself face to face with Hatchet, leader of Crossbones. Hatchet: You're the one * cough * that was sent, is not it? For the key to the suitcase General, eh? Ho yes, I know. I also know Yttri you say we have it. You should know * cough *... Learn qu'Yttri has no authority over what happens outside of Achan. * Cough * I have not the key. I've never seen. I do not expect what you believe, but a scan will show it is not here, and you already know it was not the scene of the meeting of Crossbones. Now you can waste your time tearing apart all my men to Moriah, or you may have given you some other people of Zion and trying to find where is really the key before it is too late. * Cough * It depends on you. Ourania me that the scan does not find the key. Hatchet: * cough * We have no problems with Zion by Moriah. * Cough * Why would Zion be a problem with us? Tyndall was disappointed when I leave the room empty-handed. Tyndall: These are unfortunate news, Captain. It appears Yttri could have been mistaken about the location of the key. I would lead our group to find new intelligence data immediately. We must find the key. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions